Started with an Interest
by Narwhal the Sharon
Summary: Attack on Titan high school AU, Eren is 16 and has had a hard childhood but when the schools bad boy Levi Ackerman takes an interest in him, Eren's life takes a turn for the better. Yaoi- don't like don't read, ErenxLevi and slight ErenxArmin. I do not own attack on titan.
1. Chapter 1

Started with an Interest.

Summary: Attack on Titan high school AU, Eren is 16 and has had a hard childhood but when the schools bad boy Levi Ackerman takes an interest in him, Eren's life takes a turn for the better. Yaoi- don't like don't read, ErenxLevi and slight ErenxArmin. I do not own attack on titan.

Eren's pov:

"Jeager...your late." the teacher said as I tried to sneak into the room quietly, I cussed under my breath.

"Yes I am sir..." I said cringing at what he would ask next.

"And why are you late? For the third time this week." he said as he filled out a piece of paper and walked over to me.

"I overslept, then I had to drive my sister to work." I looked down, I felt everyone staring at me. They give me the same look ever since I "Came out," a look of disgust, difference, kind of a hatred. The teacher sighed and ripped out the paper and handed it to me.

"Don't worry about it, Jeager, maybe you should go talk to principle Erwin, again." he said and I nodded and grabbed my backpack, starting to walk to the office.

I said 'Hello' to the lady's in the front, I've been coming around a lot since I've been bullied about "that." I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard a deep but nostalgic voice say "Come in." I opened the door and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Hello Eren." he said and smiled at me.

"Hello…" I quietly mumbled.

"Let me guess, you were late to class again." He guessed.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "We woke up late and I had to rush to take Mikasa to work."

He nodded "And have you had any more incidents...you didn't did you?" he asked cautiously.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my bangs, "No, not this week at least… Berthold and Reiner seemed to be occupied with something else besides me right now." I gritted my teeth to keep myself calm, he nodded his head like he understood.

"Well I can't bend the rules this time so you will have to go to detention this afternoon, I hope that's alright?" he asked like he was worried he was going to set me off.

I sighed and stood, "Its fine, I was going to walk home with Armin anyways, he usually stays in the library till about the time I should get out, so it's ok." he wrote me a pass and he walked me to the door and opened it for me. I walked out of the office and down the hall towards the lunch room, I usually wait for Armin to go to lunch but I really didn't feel like going back to class.

I suddenly got a text and pulled my phone out from my pocket, Armin had texted me.

_**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM ARMIN:**_

My screen flashed and I unlocked it.

_'Hey meet me at my locker, my mom packed something for you today.'_

I sent him a message back:

_'Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Mikasa got to work late today and I got detention again...you still wanna walk home when I get out?'_

His reply came fast.

'_Sure no problem :)' _

I hit the power button on my phone and started walking upstairs, I was thinking about my life so far.

_**'My name is Eren Jeager, I'm 16 years old. I lost my parents at a very young age, the only family I have left is my older sister Mikasa, and though she's not my birth sister my family still adopted her when she was about the age of 7 or 8. She's the one who takes care of me at home, my best friend is Armin Arlert, and we've been friends since before my parent died. He's the smart one of us two, he always has the grades, perfect attendance, etc. etc. I'm more of a guy to act before I think it out rationally, that's why Armin's good for me he usually keeps a level head and keeps me calm, which I'm kind of glad to say that when I did come out he wasn't mad or grossed out by it because soon after it gave him enough courage to me about it that he was gay too. and yes I am defiantly gay and there's nothing wrong with that but it does sometimes cause me a lot of pain and causes me to get beat up on a weekly basis and the reason why I choose to not have many friends besides to Armin, I mean you could consider jean a friend but he's just horse-face so I wouldn't necessary call him my friend." **_

I was deep in thought when I suddenly bumped into some one, I was about to apologies when I heard his arrogant voice "Hey! Watch where you're going Jeager." I looked up and saw the person that pissed me off more than anything.

I glared at him "Sorry, horse-face..." I pushed past his him bumping his shoulder, he grabbed me and made me face him then pulled his arm back like he was going to punch me when I suddenly felt myself get suddenly pulled away, I didn't understand what was going on but I knew I was getting farther and farther away from Jean. I felt myself stop when we were in a lone hallway. I turned around and then green meet blue.

I sighed, "You really saved me there Armin." I leaned against a locker and slid down it dramatically. "Something bad would of happened if you hadn't got there sooner than you did." I laughed softly as he looked at me worriedly. "Eren what happened? You're always picking fights with Jean." he said as he leaned over to look at my face.

I ran a hand through my already messy brown hair "Nothing really I wasn't paying attention and bumped into him and then went to leave and he tried to punch me that was it." I said looking at him. He nodded then reached his hand out to help me up. I took it and when I got up I wrapped an arm around his neck and lightly kissed his cheek. He blushed and then pushed me off playfully laughing. I smiled at him and we started walking to lunch.

After school:

We stood at the door to the detention hall, Armin always hugs me before I go in then texts me most of the time while I'm in there, but today he just held my hand while we were outside. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head before I went in and found a seat. I got out a notebook and put my earphones in and started drawing this mythical creature called a _**TITAN**_ Mrs. Hanjii told us about. As I was just finishing on the face I felt my shoulder be tapped softly. I pull out an ear bud and look over at the person who disrupted me and my eyes suddenly widened and I got a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" I heard a slightly deep voice say from the row across me. I saw jet black hair he was wearing a black shirt of some kind and a pair of tight black skinny jeans, he was wearing a black pair of converse, he had a dark green jacket hanging off the back of his chair. His hair was shaved off underneath, his eyes were and grayish blue color. I then noticed his long dragon tattoo what was on his left forearm.

He looked at me weirdly and then I blushed even more and reached in my bag and grabbed one then handed it to him, my whole face went red when his hand touched mine, he muttered a thanks and turned away. I blushed completely red and silently face palmed and tried to go back to my drawing but I couldn't get my brain to stop thinking about him, I mean the most popular guy in school talked to me.. Well kind of, but at least he talked to me but he's amazingly hot and I've heard he's single.

I couldn't think anymore so I got up and walked to the bathroom, I splashed some water on my face, 'alright when I go back I'll try to talk to him again.' I thought as I walked out of the bathroom, as I was walking I was suddenly slammed against the brick wall. "O-Ow..." I muttered, I opened my eyes slightly and saw a guy with blond hair and brown hair. My eyes widened 'oh shit...not again...' I thought to myself.

"Hey Jeager, heard you got detention again, didn't you?" I heard a slightly deep voice say, I sighed and finally caught my breath as I did was suddenly picked up and hung slightly off the ground, I felt a fist collide with my stomach. I yelped loudly then I was punched in the face, I felt blood coming out of my mouth. I was suddenly dropped to the ground to my knees, I started coughing up blood all over the floor.

"Heh, that's what you get you piece of shit..." the blond spoke, they both laughed at my broken and bleeding body, I was tempted to fight back but the pain got worse and worse every time I tried to move, I felt something collide with my side, I gave up after that, the pain was too much I fell on the floor coughing and gasping for air. my vision was starting to fade in and out when I heard someone calling my name and picked me up and start carrying me, right before I blacked out I saw short black hair and greyish blue eyes looking worriedly at me...


	2. Chapter 2

recap: my vision was starting to fade in and out when I heard someone calling my name and picked me up and start carrying me, right before I blacked out I saw short black hair and greyish blue eyes looking worriedly at me...

(A/N: stays in Eren's POV unless told, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a long time, I'm a derp -.-)

Present:

It became bright really fast, 'the last thing I remember was I was getting beat up by Bertholdt and Reiner again then...' I gasped as my eyes shot open, looking around I couldn't figure out where I was. I looked down seeing by shirt was off my body then my chest was wrapped up. There suddenly was a sharp pain in my head, I felt around and felt a gauze wrapped around my head. I tried to sit up but I winced in pain, I opened my squinted eyes to look around the room. It looked like a normal teenagers room, a pile of clothes on the floor, posters on the wall, a really big t.v and a bunch of other fancy stuff.

The door suddenly opened slowly, I glanced over and saw a guy enter the room with some food and medical supplies. His dark hair covering his eyes and some of his face. He sat the tray on the table next to the bed, he looked at me, gray eyes seeming like they were worried yet they gave off that they couldn't care. "U-uhm.." I started trying to figure out what I was going to say to this guy who barely knew I existed, I always hoped he would by chance talk to me but that never happened. I don't think I've even heard him speak until today, I don't have any classes with him and I don't see him in the halls much, I guess it's just fate. My cheeks flushed.

"Your names Eren right?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked at him blushing "y-yea...that's right. And you're Levi, one of the most popular guys in school." I said looking at him. He scoffed, "well I wouldn't say that I'm popular, I just don't like people and school so I've just been named the schools "bad-boy" I guess." he said shifting his eyes away from mine.

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard my phone start to go off, I felt around in my pocket for my phone, I looked at who was calling me, the screen said _"Armin 3." _ I unlocked my screen and answered, "H-hey..." I said my voice shaking slightly. "EREN! Where are you, Mikasa literally freaked when you didn't come home, what happened? Weren't you supposed to come home after detention?" he said distress becoming apparent in his voice.

"o-oh uhm well you know how I had that massive crush on uhm you know who." I said glancing at Levi. "Yeaaa?" he said teasingly. "W-well I'm at his house..." I said looking down and blushing slightly. "You what!?" he yelled through the speakers of the phone, I had to pull it away from my ear till he was done. "Now don't freak out or anything but I got beat up while in detention and he brought me to his house and I'm in his room..." I said and paused knowing he'd freak out.

"Eren!" he squealed slightly "are you gonna...?" he asked snickering at me. My face turned bright red "w-what?! No!" I said a heat emanating off my face, "I'm hurt why in the hell would I do that? Plus he doesn't even know that I like him..." Levi glanced at me and I looked away. "Ok well can you tell Mikasa I'll be home later or something?" I said wanting to get off the phone and try to make things less awkward with Levi.

"Sure I'll tell her and I'll see you tomorrow.. Love you." Armin said, I mumbled back an 'I love you too' and hung up the call. I looked over hoping to see Levi but he wasn't there. I removed the blanket from off me, I grabbed my shirt from the end of the bed and I shakily walked to the door and opened it looking down the hallway. I stepped out hastily, I suddenly heard. "Oi, brat. What do you think you're doing out of bed?" I jumped and let out a shriek. "U-uhm n-nothing I just didn't know what happened exactly after I got uhm..."… "Abused and attacked." he said with an absolute straight face. I rubbed the back of my neck "haha uh yea that."

He sighed "well after you blacked out I tried to take you to the nurse's office but she had already left so I figured since my parents were doctors. I was bound to have some medical stuff to clean you up with around here." he said looking at me, "so do you think I'm alright to go home and school and stuff." I asked him. He shook his head "well I wouldn't recommend school you brat but I'd suggest staying home for at least the rest of the week."

"Alright." I grab my stuff from the room and head towards the door. "Wait." I heard him say. I turned and looked at his held out hand with a green jacket. "W-wait isn't that your jacket?" I say looking at the jacket. "It's cold outside, take this, you don't have to give it back to me I have plenty of them." he said handing it to me. I looked at him and slipped it on my body and zipped it up half way up my body.

"Looks good on you." he said smiling slightly. "T-thanks... I guess I'll see you around school when I go back." he nodded and I walked out closing the door behind me. I started walking towards our small 2 bedroom apartment a little ways away. It took me about 20 minutes till I reached it. I pulled the spare key from under the matt and unlocked the door.

I stepped inside and kicked my shoes off by the door and walked to my room. I threw my backpack down and flopped back on my bed softly. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and texted Armin to come over and take care of me but I was kidding. About 10 minutes later Armin showed up and we hung out for the rest of the night. Were so comfortable with each other that we sleep in our underwear cuddling most of the night.

While I was changing into barely nothing, I found that Levi had wrote me a note and put it in the pocket of the jacket. It had his number and it said to text him when I was feeling better. After a couple hours and when I knew Armin was asleep I pulled my phone out and typed in Levis number and nervously texted him.

_"H-hey its Eren. I'm feeling a lot better after getting home and the medication you gave me, thank I owe you one for saving me like that." _ I re-read in my head then sent it. I laid there waiting for him to reply my phone held to my chest, trying to hide my blush. My phone went off, I opened my messages and kind of held my breath as I saw the number pop up...


End file.
